


Stupid Things I Do

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Butt Plugs, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Everyone knows Jared for all his good efforts around town. Only Jensen knows about the stupid things he does.





	Stupid Things I Do

**Author's Note:**

> For [ 2019 Salt Burn Porn](https://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) for the prompt _if only I were a better man_. Title from [Imagine Dragon’s Next to Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Txlk7PiHaGk).
> 
> Love and thanks to [Kelleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh) for late-night beta.

Jared Padalecki is Hillbury’s’ hometown hero who runs his family’s construction business and hit the buzzer beater of a three-pointer for the high school championships his senior year. These days, he’s a staple at every church cookout and Sunday mass with his blonde ambition wife and three kids at his side. He mans the griddle at Boy Scout pancake breakfasts and stands as first base coach for his eldest daughter’s softball team.

By all accounts, the town’s richest resident is also the most popular, thanks to his track record as a good Christian man, honorable father and husband, and good ol’ boy with a pat on the back and a pick-me-up grin for anyone he passes. Just like his mama taught him.

He also has his dick in Jensen’s mouth while they’re missing in action from the Catholic school’s black tie charity auction. His mama didn’t teach him that, but here he is rocking into wet, forbidden heat and biting his bottom lip so hard it may tear. He’s got his hands wrapped around the back of Jensen’s head and his eyes on the wide stretch of desperately pink lips working their magic, and Jensen sits so pretty on his knees with tear-stained cheeks like he’s seeking salvation. 

Maybe they both are, because this isn’t the first time they’ve found themselves in this situation. Even this third-grade classroom is familiar territory for their escapes from the public eye. They find slivers of time in between spaghetti pot-luck dinners and softball practice and parent-teacher conferences to ditch their reputations and their clothes to make due in a church-driven community that would run them out of town with pitchforks and torches if they knew the truth. 

Jensen chokes when Jared startles forward as guilt strikes deep. Jared holds steady as Jensen shifts back and coughs through it, wet and throaty, then looks up at Jared with his pupils blown wide. 

“You okay?” Jared whispers, stroking a thumb over Jensen’s temple. 

“My knees are killing me,” he grumbles. It’s an effort to get to his feet, joints cracking and balance uneven. Jensen huffs to catch his breath and Jared’s stomach spins with the vision that his dick was taking place of oxygen all this time and Jensen didn’t complain, didn’t waver, just kept on sucking like it was his lifeline. 

Jared smirks as Jensen presses his body against him, dicks rubbing together even when Jensen remains perfectly pieced together in his tuxedo, only the bowtie askew. He presses his thumb at the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “You’re gettin’ old, man.”

“Too old to fuck?”

Jensen’s eyebrow arches and his face is stoic as ever, sharp jaw and icy stare, but he’s still the prettiest face Jared ever laid eyes on and he hauls Jensen in by the neck to get his tongue as deep as his cock had been. 

Knuckles knock together as they get to one another’s waists, buttons and zippers undone in record time, pants and boxers dropped to the floor. Jared tugs at Jensen’s leg, wraps it around his hip, and runs a hand down the crack of Jensen’s ass until he cups under and between his cheeks. 

“Fuck, fuck you,” he mumbles into Jensen’s mouth when he feels the plastic base. Jared wheels them around to crash Jensen back-first into the dry erase wall, swiping away long division math, and trap him in place as Jared fingers around the rounded wedge. 

“Are you actually complaining?” Jensen challenges with a smugness reserved only for Jared, only when they’re like this. 

Jared grabs at the plug and spins it, pulling a low growl from Jensen’s surly lips. He leans heavily on Jensen as he goes dizzy at the sound. “God damn, you’ve had this in all night?”

Jensen tsks. “How dare you ... A good Christian boy takin’ the Lord’s name in vain?”

Jared hates and love the man all at once. With that in mind, he pulls at the plug, bringing it nearly all the way out to the satisfaction of a moaning Jensen, before shoving it right back in and holding it in tight. He swallows every one of Jensen’s sounds as he sucks at Jensen’s lips, tongues his way in deep and plays with the toy again and again, falling into the seductive groans bubbling up through Jensen’s chest as the full head of the toy tugs at his rim before pushing its way back in. 

“You know,” Jensen finally manages, though he’s panting now. Sweating, too, right through the collar of his pristine white tux shirt. “I thought it would help us save time here, but I see you’re just gonna waste it.”

Jared stays close, mouth puckered up to Jensen’s kiss-bruised lower lips. “What’re you thinkin’ cowboy?”

Jensen wraps his arms around Jared’s shoulders, fingers twirling into the wavy tendrils at the base of his neck, and gives him a devilish look, a sultry smile. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

With his lips perfectly rounded to Jensen’s, he whispers, “I always do, sweetheart,” and has the plug out in one smooth pull. 

It’s an imperfect angle, but Jared so desperately wants to watch Jensen’s face when he slides right into him, wide open and lubed up with an extra packet Jensen had stashed in his wallet, knowing this is where they’d end up. They both knew.

Jared logs every flutter of those elegant eyelashes, the clench of his strong jaw, and the drop of his red mouth into a perfect O. Jared holds tight around Jensen’s back as he starts an easy rhythm so they can find the right balance of legs and knees, and Jensen clutches back around Jared’s neck to hold on as Jared’s hips get quicker, snap harder. 

Jared yanks Jensen down as he fucks into him, driving as deep as he can, and keeps their foreheads tucked together so he can stare right into his eyes, reinforce this connection no matter what remains for them outside of this, right here, with their sweaty bodies tucked tight together. 

Blue eyes and bleach-blonde hair flickers in the back of Jared’s mind, sticky-sweet toddler fingers wrapping around his pinky as his youngest took her first steps, reading in bed under glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling as his son traces every sentence … and that all means something in the grand scheme of things. When he thinks of his future, it’s of the family portrait in the foyer with matching outfits and Stepford smiles. 

His past, however, is all Jensen, the man who bounced back into his life when secret high school love returned to Hillbury a few years ago. 

Magnetized, far stronger than when teenage libidos drove them mad, Jared is reeled right into Jenen’s field whenever he’s within view, and nobody's the wiser. Not when the All-American third baseman returned from a run at the minor leagues to his hometown, setting up in this very classroom to teach the next generation, and took up the reins as the town’s most eligible bachelor - a title once held by Jared, himself. 

The meddling townsfolk of Hillbury are happy to set Jensen up on blind date after a blind date, and they’re even happier to see these high school best friends reunite in the very community that raised them. 

Jared fucks faster, smiles wider as he remembers all the celebratory excitement that came along with getting his best friend back. He bites at Jensen’s lower lip, runs his teeth down his jaw to dig into the soft skin behind Jensen’s ear and feels the bitter jealousy of watching him run through every single woman in a fifty-mile radius. He buries his face into Jensen’s neck, clenches his eyes against the onslaught of guilt for betraying his wife, his children, his Jensen … for letting Jensen run off in pursuit of his dreams while Jared stayed behind and married the first debutante put in front of him. 

He feels Jensen’s hand slip between them, his fist curling around his dick and jerking in time with Jared’s hips. The urge is strong to watch, so he widens his legs, tugs Jensen’s hips closer, and leans back so Jensen slides up and down the board. Jared has a front-row seat to Jensen pulling his dress shirt up and then fucking his own hand with breathy whispers and whines spilling from his slick lips. 

Jared’s losing rhythm at the sight, thrusting hard and deep when he can, shoving Jensen against the board over and over, but he seems to be enjoying it with flushed cheeks and his tongue curling around his canine before crying out with his orgasm. 

He pulls out then and pushes himself fully against Jensen, kissing him dark and needy, reaching as far as he can inside. He fists himself fast and dirty until he’s shaking in Jensen’s arms and coming with his own withered moan lost to Jensen’s mouths. 

Jensen sweeps the hair off Jared’s cheek and tucks it behind his ear as Jared catches his breath with their foreheads still pressed together. Jared is drowning in the vibrant green of Jensen’s eyes and loses all sense of time until Jensen mumbles, “Where’s the plug?”

“Oh, shit,” Jared huffs as he pulls his pants up, hastily buttons and zips. In the dark shadows of the classroom, light from under the locked door is just enough for Jensen to find it discarded off to his left, pocketing it as he gets his pants back into place then stepping up to Jared again. “You don’t wanna put it back in?”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “It wasn’t that fun for the first two hours. Can’t imagine the next two.”

“And still you put up with it,” he murmurs with a quick kiss to Jensen’s jaw. 

“All to put up with you,” Jensen jokes, pushing him out of the way to head back to the auction. 

Jared’s got a reply on the tip of his tongue when he turns to follow and spots the flowery placard at a front-row desk. His fingers trace the letters, _Marybelle Padalecki_ , and his mouth sets in a fine line as his eldest comes to mind. The quick flash of guilt is accompanied by the glare of hallway lights when Jensen opens the door and steps into the hallway. 

Jensen gives him a soft smile when he notices which desk Jared is stalled at. “She got a 95 on her last test,” he says, a tinge of pride coming through when he nods at Jared. 

Jared chuckles to himself. “I’d say she’s smart like me ... ”

“But you ain’t smart.”

Jared is proud he doesn’t flinch. Instead, he focuses on grabbing the case of wine they’d left on the floor, the whole reason they were able to escape in the first place… in search of more wine. 

Jensen reads him, though, as he always could, and pats his back in apology when they walk down the hallway. 

He doesn’t mind, not really. He knows he’s anything but smart. For cheating on his wife. In a room just one floor up from most of their church. With the guy he let get away all those years ago. 

But really, he knows this nagging, icy swirl in the pit of his stomach is the reminder of how dumb he was to not run after Jensen. And he’s reminded of it every time he looks at the man. He’s smart enough to know he deserves it.


End file.
